


Nothing Lasts Forever

by iwearplaids



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Clarke, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, stressed bellamy, this is just a pointless fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: bellarke college au where bellamy is stressing about his exams and clarke comforts him[inspired by my own situation by i dont have a clarke in my life :||]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having finals so i decided to write this one shot??? college au headcanon?? idek what this is?? instead of actually studying   
> am I projecting myself onto bellamy?? well that’s none of your business sjhdkas 
> 
> this was posted on tumblr but I want to share it here as well

He’s tired. 

His head hurts. His eyes hurt. His back hurts. 

And he’s sure none of it is going to matter because he’s going to be failing the test anyway. 

He looks over from where he’s sitting to Clarke on the bed. 

She’d gone to be hours ago, saying that a good night’s sleep was scientifically proven to improve memory during exams. She’d told him not to stay up either but he wanted to revise a few things before hitting the bed.

He hadn’t revised a word. 

Instead he was sitting at the table, staring at the wall and trying not to cry over his grades like a middle schooler. 

The fat reference book in front was intimidating the life out of him. 

There is no way he’s going to be thorough enough with the amount of material he has. He’s never going to be prepared enough. 

He’s never going to have enough time to learn that much. He isn’t smart enough for college. What was he even thinking? That he could actually become a lawyer? 

He’d always been mediocre at best. There is no way he’ll be able to be a lawyer of all things. 

He just wasted all his money in student loans for nothing and he’s going to have to pay it off for the rest of his life instead of helping Octavia with her education. 

The sound of his choked breath echoes in the room and he realizes he’s crying again but he can’t stop himself. 

“Bell?” 

_Shit._

Clarke’s always been a light sleeper. She says it’s going to help her when she’s a doctor working emergency shifts. 

“Bellamy,” she doesn’t ask any questions after that. Just pulls into a hug, running her hand through his hair reassuringly. 

“This is too much.” His cries are softer, muffled into her shoulder overwhelmed by her love. “I don’t have enough brains to do this, Clarke.”

“ _Bellamy_ ,” she takes his face into her hands, forcing him to look sat her, “give yourself some credit. You’re insanely smart, okay?

**You are.**

You’re going to ace the test tomorrow. I swear. Just you wait. And then you’re going to do my laundry for a week.” 

He smiles at that. He really doesn’t think he’s going to pass the test but it’s nice having someone on your side. 

“And if you get terrible grades tomorrow,” she places a soft kiss on his nose, “you’ll still be insanely smart.” 

He wants to say something to her. Let her know how much she’s helping him, how much he appreciated her. 

Instead he rests his forehead on hers and grips her tighter. 

“Now come to bed. I’m cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments :D  
> @iwearplaids on tumblr if you want to come hang with me


End file.
